


a beautiful lie

by TenderRain



Category: Castle, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	a beautiful lie




End file.
